


I'm waiting for you to understand

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leise schob der Gitarrist nun die Tür zu ihrem eigentlichen Zimmer auf und fand dieses mit nicht mehr als dem schwachen Mondlicht erhellt vor. Da er auf dem Flur schon kein Licht angemacht hatte, brauchten seine Augen sich zum Glück nicht mehr an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen und so gelang es ihm problemlos, die Person auf dem großen Bett auszumachen – mit der Buchung der Hotelzimmer war irgendwas schief gelaufen und deswegen hatten sie einen Raum mit Doppelbett erwischt.</p><p>Toru lehnte sich für einen Moment einfach nur schweigend in den Türrahmen und beobachtete den Sänger, hörte weiterhin dessen leisem Gesang zu…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm waiting for you to understand

Toru hatte gerade die Tür zum Hotelzimmer geöffnet, welches er sich mit ihrem Sänger teilte, als er auch schon leise dessen Stimme vernahm, das ruhige Singen zauberte unweigerlich ein Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen. Natürlich erkannte er den Song sofort als einer ihrer eigenen und während er so leise wie möglich die Tür schloss und sich die Schuhe abstreifte, bewegte er die Lippen lautlos mit, lauschte aber dennoch aufmerksam dem Singen des Älteren.

Bemerkt hatte Taka ihn mit Sicherheit noch nicht, denn dann hätte er schon längst aufgehört zu singen – irgendwie stellte er sich in der Hinsicht immer ein wenig an und es war ihm sowieso unendlich peinlich, wenn er beim „vor sich hin singen“ von jemandem überrascht wurde.  
 

Bevor man in das eigentliche Zimmer kam, musste erst der winzige Flur durchquert werden, in dem der Gitarrist bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch regungslos verharrt hatte und sich nun schleichend zu der Tür am anderen Ende begab.

Zwar huschte kurz ein leichtes Lächeln über seine vollen Lippen, während er dem Kleineren lauschte, aber dennoch wuchs langsam die Sorge in ihm, dass es dem Anderen vielleicht nicht gut ging und dass er ihn die ganze Zeit alleine gelassen hatte oder dass es diesem eventuell gerade deswegen schlecht ging.

Das Risiko, dass Taka sich in irgendwelche melancholische Gedanken verlor war manchmal ziemlich hoch, dann sollte er wirklich jemanden um sich haben, der ihn davor bewahrte und ihn etwas ablenkte. Irgendwann hatte Toru es sich insgeheim selbst zur Aufgabe gemacht, genau dieser jemand zu sein, der ihrem Frontmann wieder bessere Laune verschaffte.  
 

Leise schob der Gitarrist nun die Tür zu ihrem eigentlichen Zimmer auf und fand dieses mit nicht mehr als dem schwachen Mondlicht erhellt vor. Da er auf dem Flur schon kein Licht angemacht hatte, brauchten seine Augen sich zum Glück nicht mehr an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen und so gelang es ihm problemlos, die Person auf dem großen Bett auszumachen – mit der Buchung der Hotelzimmer war irgendwas schief gelaufen und deswegen hatten sie einen Raum mit Doppelbett erwischt.

Toru lehnte sich für einen Moment einfach nur schweigend in den Türrahmen und beobachtete den Sänger, hörte weiterhin dessen leisem Gesang zu…  
 

Taka lag mit dem Rücken zur Tür, sodass sein Gesicht dem Fenster zugewandt war und er hatte sich auf seiner Seite des Bettes zusammengerollt, sodass er nicht mal wirklich die Hälfte dieser einnahm. Er trug lediglich ein dünnes, etwas zu weites Shirt und eine dunkle Shorts, während nur ein Teil seines Unterkörpers noch zusätzlich von der Decke verhüllt wurde.

Die Stimme des Sängers ertönte zwar nur leise, aber dennoch klar und deutlich für den Jüngeren zu hören, löste bei diesem unweigerlich eine feine Gänsehaut aus. Er liebte es den Kleineren singen zu hören, aber irgendwie löste es in ihm auch unvermeidlich eine etwas traurige Stimmung aus, weil besonders viele ehrliche Gefühle bei den eher negativen, traurigen Textstellen deutlich wurden.  
 

Nach einer Weile hielt der Leader es einfach nicht mehr aus nur stumpf da zu stehen und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er nun sicherlich bemerkt werden würde, löste er sich vom Türrahmen und ging mit leichten Schritten auf das Bett zu. Wie erwartet hörte Taka nun auf zu singen und hatte seine Anwesenheit jetzt wie erwartet doch registriert, der Ältere spannte sich nun sogar sichtlich etwas an, woraufhin Toru sich nur schwerlich ein Seufzen verkneifen konnte.  
 

„Toru?“, wisperte der Sänger nun leise in die Dunkelheit, anstatt sich einfach umzudrehen und selbst nachzusehen, um wen es sich handelte.  
 

„Wer denn sonst? Niemand anderes hat einen Schlüssel zum Zimmer…“, erwiderte der Angesprochene mit leiser Stimme, aber dennoch leicht amüsiert schmunzelnd und ließ sich auf die weiche Matratze sinken, nachdem er den Anderen noch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einfach nur gemustert hatte.

Ein undefinierbares Brummen war die einzige Reaktion auf seine Worte, was ihn nun wirklich zum Grinsen brachte und aus irgendeinem Reflex heraus stupste er dem Kleineren mit der Fingerspitze sachte in die Seite, sodass dieser überrascht zusammenzuckte.  
 

„Wieso liegst du hier alleine im Dunkeln herum und singst traurige Lieder vor dich hin, hm?“, wollte Toru flüsternd wissen, während er sich ebenfalls hinlegte, aber mit dem Rücken aufs Bett und mit einem Arm angewinkelt unter dem Kopf. Seinen Blick heftete er für einen Moment an die Decke, bevor er den Kopf zur Seite sinken ließ und auf den wenige Monate älteren Jungen neben sich blickte,  
 

„Weil niemand anderes hier ist…war…Außerdem singe ich unsere Lieder einfach gerne…“

Ein leises Rascheln war zu hören, als Taka sich etwas mehr zusammenrollte und dabei die Decke ein Stück zur Seite rutschte, den Blick auf ein Stück nackte Haut an seinem unteren Rücken offenbarte.  
 

„Ich weiß…Ganz ehrlich mache ich mir immer Sorgen, wenn ich dich so verlassen vorfinde – das ist immerhin nicht das erste Mal…und ich mache mir Vorwürfe, dass ich nicht bei dir war, obwohl du vielleicht Gesellschaft gebraucht hättest…“, murmelte der Gitarrist nun doch leise seufzend, drehte sich auf die Seite und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen eine Hand nach der hellen Haut auszustrecken, die weder vom etwas hochgerutschten Shirt noch von der dünnen Decke verhüllt war.

Auch wenn der Andere bei der unerwarteten Berührung erneut zusammenzuckte, ließ er seine Fingerspitzen federleicht über den unteren Rücken des Älteren streichen und rückte gleichzeitig unbewusst ein Stückchen näher.  
 

„Vorwürfe? Das ist doch Unsinn…Wenn ich unbedingt jemanden bei mir haben möchte, dann sage ich das auch…“, widersprach Taka und war offensichtlich etwas überrumpelt von dem, was der Jüngere ihm da gerade gesagt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er niemals damit gerechnet, dass Toru sowas überhaupt jemals sagen würde – vor allem auch noch so ehrlich direkt.  
 

„Tust du nicht, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich auch. Ich will dir ja nicht vorschreiben, wie du dich verhalten sollst, aber ich kann dich auch nicht in so einem melancholischen Zustand sehen…“, gab der Jüngere zurück, ließ die Fingerspitzen über die Seite des Kleineren nach vorne wandern, um gleich darauf den gesamten Arm locker um den zierlichen Körper zu legen und ihn sanft etwas näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Für einen Moment breitete sich Stille über ihnen aus, in der Toru sein Gesicht einfach im Nacken des Kleineren vergrub und mit geschlossenen Augen dem leisen Atmen lauschte. Ihm war klar, dass der Sänger auf seine Worte nichts zu erwidern wusste, dass er darauf keine Ausrede finden konnte, weil er um dessen Wahrheit nur zu genau wusste.  
 

„Sag mir das nächste Mal einfach, wenn du willst, dass ich bleibe oder komm einfach mit, ja?“, murmelte der Leader schließlich, durchbrach die langsam ungewollt unangenehm werdende Stille damit und kraulte mit den Fingerspitzen zärtlich über den Bauch des Älteren. Er konnte trotz des Hemdstoffes spüren, wie die berührten Stellen sich kurzzeitig reflexartig anspannten, nur um gleich darauf wohl eher unbewusst dichter gegen seine Fingerkuppen bewegt wurden.  
 

„Hmm…Ich bin aber nicht so egoistisch und denke in so einem Moment daran was ich gerne möchte…Ich will nicht aufdringlich sein oder dir auf die Nerven gehen…“, nuschelte Taka kaum vernehmbar, während er an einer Ecke des Kopfkissens herum nestelte und scheinbar versuchte sich seine leichte Verlegenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Der Jüngere schüttelte etwas ungläubig den Kopf, stupste dem Anderen mit der Fingerspitze neckend in die Seite und richtete sich dann ein kleines bisschen auf, um das Ohr des Kleineren erreichen zu können.  
 

„Das ist doch Unsinn – ein bisschen Egoismus hat noch niemandem geschadet und wenn es nach mir geht würde dir etwas davon auch ganz gut tun. Bei mir kannst du ruhig aufdringlich sein, keine Sorge, so schnell kann man mir nicht auf die Nerven gehen…“, hauchte der Gitarrist amüsiert schmunzelnd und bemerkte zufrieden das leichte Erzittern des andere Körpers, als sein warmer Atem die empfindliche Ohrmuschel streifte.

Taka dachte einfach zu viel über alles nach und da blieben die eigentlichen Handlungen dann gerne mal auf der Strecke, aber vielleicht konnte der Größere ihm ja irgendwie endlich mal klar machen, dass er sich zumindest bei ihm keinerlei Sorgen um irgendwas machen sollte – einerseits war Toru wirklich ein Mensch, der vieles geduldig mitmachte und andererseits hatte er dem Sänger ohnehin von Anfang an unausgesprochene Sonderrechte eingeräumt.  
 

Schon als er ihren jetzigen Frontmann das erste Mal auf der Bühne gesehen hatte, damals noch mit einer anderen Band, hatte er instinktiv das Bedürfnis gehabt ihn kennen zu lernen und ihm Mut zuzusprechen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er jemanden mit so wenig Selbstvertrauen auf einer Bühne gesehen, aber auch wenn Taka dort gestanden hatte, den Blick unsicher zu Boden oder auf einen Punkt oberhalb der Köpfe des Publikums gerichtet hatte, seine Stimme hatte dennoch kräftig und gefühlvoll die vollen Lippen verlassen. Nachdem er ihn das erste Mal gesehen und auch gehört hatte, war Toru sich sofort sicher gewesen den perfekten Sänger für ihre Band gefunden zu haben – genau dieser zurückhaltende, sich selbst völlig unterschätzende Junge sollte es sein und niemand anderes.  
 

Damals war er auch aufdringlich gewesen, hatte darauf bestanden den Älteren wenigstens mal mit zu den Proben zu nehmen und hatte ihn so lange genervt, bis er eingewilligt hatte. Er war auf weitere Auftritte gegangen, hatte ihn angerufen und hatte sogar ausfindig machen können, wo Taka nebenher arbeitete, um ihm mit allen Mitteln deutlich zu machen, wie ernst es ihm mit der Sache war.

Er hatte auch nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, ob er jemandem damit auf die Nerven ging, denn er hatte nicht nur im Gefühl gehabt sich selbst, sondern auch dem Anderen damit zu helfen und letztendlich war sogar alles noch besser gelaufen als erwartet.  
 

Inzwischen war Taka Sänger „seiner“ Band, würde zunehmend selbstsicherer und konnte sich auch auf der Bühne schon freier bewegen, ohne nur auf einen gewissen Punkt zu starren. Mittlerweile konnte er die jubelnden Fans ansehen, ohne aus dem Konzept zu geraten oder sich vollkommen unsicher und unwohl zu fühlen.

Hartnäckigkeit zahlte sich eben doch aus und ganz vielleicht wurde der Kleinere sich dessen irgendwann auch noch bewusst, aber bis es so weit war, würde Toru wohl niemals aufhören können sich für den Anderen verantwortlich zu fühlen. Er hatte den Sänger zu ihnen auf die Bühne geholt und genau dort wollte er ihn auch weiterhin sehen, ihn davor bewahren wieder der verschüchterte Junge von früher zu werden und ihm zu beweisen, dass er alles andere als alleine war.  
 

Und ganz vielleicht würde Toru dem Kleineren irgendwann auch zeigen, wie viel mehr er ihm bedeutete und dass auch er zu einer wesentlichen Veränderung im Leben des Gitarristen beigetragen hatte.

Bisher würde der Leader sich aber einfach weiterhin damit zufrieden geben in solchen unbeobachteten Momenten der Zweisamkeit einfach nur bei dem Älteren zu sein, ihn wie jetzt in einer freundschaftlichen Geste im Arm zu halten und ihm durch seine bloße Anwesenheit zumindest einen Teil der vorhandenen Zuneigung zu zeigen…


End file.
